Hide & Seek
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: Año. 1890 a habído un asesinato en el pueblo de Odaiba mientras se celebraba la mascarada anual en casa de uno de los hombres más importantes del pueblo, hay 9 sospechosos 1 detective misterioso y 2 ayudantes extraños Mal summary :/ PASEN Y LEAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hey SUHNSHINE :) Estoy de vacaciones así que tengo mucho tiempo para subir/continuar/editar historias así que aprovechare CADA SEGUNDO :D**

**Digimon no me pertenece ¬¬ **

**Este un poco basado en el tema del juego Clue así que ya sabes ;)**

"_**Asesinato a la vuelta de la esquina"**_

Un hombre joven quizá en sus veinticinco se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación del Dr. Jou Kido el cuál había sido brutalmente asesinado a la media noche, durante el brindis de la tan tradicional mascarada que el joven Doctor ofrecía cada año, el hombre se acercó un poco al cuerpo, gracias a dios el proceso de desconpocición todavía no se manifestaba en su totalidad, se agachó para observarlo un poco más de cerca

El cuerpo inerte del doctor se encontraba ataviado todavía con el traje de la noche pasada, un elegante traje blanco con siete manchas de sangre en los puntos estratégicos para una muerte lenta y dolorosa, siguió examinando un poco hasta llegar al todavía pulcro cuello de la camisa, lo miro detenidamente, y encontró una mancha de lápiz labial carmín #2 exactamente el que usaba su esposa antes que la mataran, suspiró y vio que en el cuello tenía una marca entre morada y roja, algo que en los bajos mundos se conocía como chupetón, rió sin ganas y se fijo en los aún abiertos ojos del Sr. Kido, mostraban una gran sorpresa y un terror infinito, que aún brillaba en el interior de su pupila, siguió paseando la mirada examinando cada detalle del rostro del difunto, en busca de cualquier otra pista, se fijo en sus labios, se encontraban totalmente secos y entre abiertos, guardando un grito que jamás saldría suspiro un poco y se masajeo las sienes en busca de un poco de calma, y recorrió de nuevo el manchado traje, se fijo en los puños de la camisa y en las heladas manos que se encontraban completamente relajadas, se fijo en la mano derecha, tenía una marca con sangre seca en el dorso, sujeto con cuidado la mano y observo detenidamente la marca, era una "W" marcada seguramente con la navaja que distraídamente el asesino había dejado tirada en la entrada de la habitación, el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a paso lento y cauteloso hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación, tomo el arma entre sus manos y la deslizó con sumo cuidado entre sus dedos, se fijo detalladamente en el mango, grabada se encontraba la misma letra "W" el hombre gruñó un poco y dejó la navaja con cuidado en el tocador y se sentó cerca del cuerpo, recorriéndolo con la mirada una y otra vez, el Dr. Kido era un hombre bueno y honrado, no entendía quien podría haberle hecho esto a aquel hombre, Joe Kido era un hombre bueno.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una atractiva joven de cabellos violetas sujetos en un moño alto, usaba una cómoda blusa de algodón y una falda de estilo aristocrático e color negro, llevaba una libreta en la mano derecha y con otra sostenía una larga pluma de punta fina.

-Aquí están los sospechosos Sr.- susurró la mujer acomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz y viendo con cierto miedo a su jefe

-Gracias Yolei- dijo con voz seca el hombre acomodándose la larga gabardina negra- Iré en un segundo- se limitó a decir mientras miraba fijamente hacia la ventana.

Yolei asintió y salió rápidamente, sus tacones se escucharon por todo el pasillo hasta que el sonido desapareció en las escaleras, el detective sonrió irónicamente y volvió a posar su vista en el cuerpo inerte del Dr. Kido, soltó un suspiro lastimoso, volvió a acomodarse las magas de la pesada gabardina, tomó las notas que había hecho durante la revisión del cuerpo, anoto con una pulcra letra todas las anomalías cómo la "W" el Lápiz Labial, tomó la navaja y la guardo en una bolsa de la gabardina, hecho un último vistazo a la habitación, apagó la lámpara de gas y salió adentrándosela oscuro pasillo.

El detective camino con paso lento y seguro por el ancho y largo corredor que guiaba a la habitación del Sr. Kido, se encontró con las largas escaleras de mármol en forma de caracol y las bajo examinando cada detalle del espacio en el que se encontraba, se halló nuevamente en un pasillo lleno de pinturas probablemente familiares, los dorados marcos resaltaban gracias al papel tapiz de un poco atractivo tono verde.

La sala de estar en dónde los sospechosos se encontraban sentados se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por la chimenea y unas cuantas lámparas que su secretaria y su ayudante se encontraban encendiendo, suspiró viéndolos de arriba abajo, todos ellos tenían algo que esconder, de eso estaba seguro, eran nueve sospechoso, y todos tenían un vínculo con el Dr. Kido, volteó a ver a su ayudante y sonrió un poco mientras la mujer de cabellos violetas encendía otra lámpara de nueva cuenta, vio que su ayudante, un chico joven de probablemente diecinueve veía a los sospechosos con ojo crítico, y eso por alguna razón lo hizo sentirse lleno de orgullo.

De nueva cuenta examinó a los nueve sospechosos, entre ellos no había nada en común aparentemente, pero el Detective estaba decidido a encontrar al asesino, costase lo que costase cuatro mujeres y cinco hombres, ocho posibles asesinos, no dejaría que ninguno de ellos saliera de la casa Kido hasta que encontrara al culpable del asesinato de Joe Kido, y esa era una promesa que estaba decidido a cumplir.

-Buenas noches señores, estoy aquí para hacerles unas preguntas sobre el asesinato del Dr. Joe Kido- dijo el detective con voz fría y mirada penetrante- Ellos son mis asistentes Yolei y Cody, no los subestimen, son muy astutos, y si algo llega a escapar de mi vista.

Los nueve sospechosos se miraron entre si un poco inquietos, y sin querer hablar, Yolei suspiro mientras se quitaba los lentes y los limpiaba , iba a ser una noche larga.

-Así que ¿alguien se digna a hablar?- preguntó el detective arqueando una ceja

Un joven se puso de pie usaba un sombrero café una camisa blanca y un chaleco pantalón del mismo tono, el joven se aclaro la garganta y miró al detective directamente a los ojos

Bueno que empiece la fiesta, pensó Cody con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en los labios

**I KNOW esta cortito :/ pero ahora la cabeza no me da para más SORRY :D**

**Dejen Muchos Reviews para que continue :3 **

**Tal vez tenga romance pero es más de misterio XQ aquí en FF faltan ;D **

**ACTUALIZACION: EL VIERNES 8 JULIO :D ni un día más **

**XOXO **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación (: Espero la disfruten**

***Digimon no me pertenece & BLABLABLA (:**

_**2. Welcome?**_

El detective miro con cierto deje de desconfianza al joven que se encontraba ahora de pie, siempre le había sucedido que el asesino era el que se levantaba primero para tener más confianza por parte del detective.

-Bien, empezaremos de una forma diferente- dijo con voz fría el detective cambiando por completo el rumbo de la investigación

Yolei miró a los sospechosos, los cuales se removían incómodos en sus asientos, luego miró a su jefe con el ceño fruncido, ahora tendría que cambiar todo su plan

El detective camino de un lado a otro de la habitación mirando a cada sospechoso de uno en uno detenidamente, se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien empezaremos con algo simple- dijo el detective con voz ronca – Quiero que cada uno de ustedes me diga que vínculo tienen con el Dr. Kido, y en que lugar estaban a la media noche y una lista de testigos que pueda confirmarlo- finalizó ante las miradas atónitas de los sospechosos y de sus ayudantes, sonrió un poco y cambió de nuevo su expresión retándolos con la mirada esperando que alguien se atreviera a hablar, ya no les era tan fácil ponerse de pie y decir que el de alado había sido el culpable

Cody se sentó en un pequeño sillón rojo que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea y se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a juguetear con sus manos, se encontraba nervioso y el sudor resbalaba por su frente, nunca se había encontrado en una situación así y francamente en esta no quería fallar, miró a Yolei la cual también lo miraba fijamente, tendrían que hablar acerca de la decisión de su jefe luego.

-Y bien Usted Señor se veía tan dispuesto a culpar a cualquiera de esta sala, ¿Porque no me hace el honor de comenzar?- le dijo el detective mirándolo con una mueca divertida.

El joven del sombrero carraspeó y se puso de pie, le dirigió una mirada al hombre que se encontraba a su lado y este solo se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente cada movimiento que el chico hacia

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi- dijo el joven rubio mirando directamente al detective a los ojos- Tengo 20 años y era el asistente del Dr. Kido, trabajaba con el en su consultorio.

-Bien, y dónde estuvo a la medianoche, que llevaba puesto y un testigo que pueda confirmarlo- le dijo el detective mirándolo con cierta desconfianza

Takeru suspiró y se quito el sombrero dejando ver su largo cabello rubio, se metió una mano al bolsillo del chaleco y saco un reloj de oro, cómo si chocando la hora en aquel costoso aparato hallara la respuesta.

-Me encontraba en la cocina- dijo al fin tras largos minutos- Estaba preparando una bebida, es decir me encontraba muy estresado.

El detective lo miró con cierta desconfianza y suspiró Takeru lo miró fijamente a los ojos y espero impaciente que el detective le dijera que podía tomar asiento, las palmas de las manos le sudaban mientras se mordía el interior de la mejilla, no podía dejar que el detective supiera, no podía

-Bien Sr. Takaishi, puede tomar asiento por ahora, el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio sutilmente y tomo asiento comenzando a juguetear con su reloj.

El detective volvió a mirar a los sospechosos y se fijo en una mujer, era muy atractiva, se fijó en su pálida piel y luego fijó la vista en sus labios, reconoció el labial enseguida, ahogo un gritó de sorpresa, y en ves puso una mirada gélida

-Srta. Puede ponerse de pie por favor- le dijo el detective mirándola directamente a los ojos

La joven de piel blanca se puso de pie, sin lugar a dudas era una mujer atractiva, alta y delgada, el detective suspiró le daba un leve aire a su difunta esposa.

-¿Que necesita detective?- susurró coquetamente mientras se pasaba lentamente una mano por los cabellos castaños y le guiñaba un ojo al hombre.

El detective carraspeó un poco y volteó hacia donde sus asistentes se encontraban susurrando algo mientras tomaban notas en el cuaderno de la mujer de cabellos violeta, el detective rodó los ojos y volvió a dirigirse a la castaña que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabe lo que tiene que contestar así que no se haga la graciosa conmigo- le respondió bruscamente borrando completamente la sonrisa del rostro de la joven

La castaña gruñó indignada, nunca ningún hombre había osado hablarle así, se acomodo un poco el vestido rojo escarlata, con movimientos un tanto sugestivos, debía ser que aquel inspector era ciego o algo por el estilo, porque nadie podía resistírsele, o al menos eso pensaba ella

-Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa- dijo con una media sonrisa – Pero tu puedes decirme Meems- agregó guiñándole un ojo al detective, el cual solo suspiro con desesperación, al ver que sus tácticas no harían que dejaran de interrogarla suspiró y con un tono más serio añadió- Como ya le dije me llamó Mimi Tachikawa, tengo veintiún años y bueno Jou y yo teníamos nuestros asuntos- susurró con un poco de coquetería y una risita.

-¿Que clase de asuntos Srta. Tachikawa- gruñó el detective mientras la miraba furioso, no le agradaba _ninguna _clase de juego durante una investigación

La castaña abrió la boca y la cerró, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a los otros ocho sospechosos que la miraban con ojos y sonrisas burlonas, todos ahí sabían que clase de _trabajos _hacía la Tachikawa.

-Usted entiende a que me refiero Sr.- resopló Mimi- Y si se lo preguntaba a la media noche me encontraba en el Ball con TODOS los invitados, ahí están sus testigos

Para Mimi era más fácil actuar molesta cuándo se encontraba nerviosa, miró al detective con indiferencia a pesar de que detrás de aquella fría mirada miel escondía algo muy pesado, y que definitivamente le causaría problemas, graves problemas, así que así sería mejor mantenerlo todo en secreto.

El detective le hizo un ademán a Mimi para que se sentara, ella agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y a los pocos minutos de tomar asiento comenzó a retocar su maquillaje y pelo, por el rabillo del ojo el detective pudo notar que la castaña sacaba de su bolso un tubo de lápiz labial, era un contenedor dorado con decorados en negro, no pudo evitar que su esposa le llegara a la mente, en su tocador mientras se colocaba ese lápiz labial, aquel tono _carmín #2._

-Bien tomemos un descanso- dijo el detective saliendo de la sala de estar que en los últimos minutos que estuvo allí se le hizo la habitación más pequeña en la que hubiera estado.

Dentro de la sala Cody y Yolei continuaban discutiendo sin prestar la más mínima atención a los sospechosos, los cuales se miraba los unos a los otros con cierta desconfianza

-Yolei ya te e dicho, debe haber una manera- le susurró Cody a la mujer la cual solo asintió levemente con la cabeza

-Ya lo se, pero tenemos que hacerlo sin que el jefe se entere- respondió la joven de cabellos lilas mientras dirigía una mirada a la puerta, escuchó unos pasos pesados que se acercaban lentamente, le hizo una señal a Cody para que guardara silencio y ambos volvieron a retomar las poses de ayudantes eficientes los cuales examinaban al grupo de sospechosos exhaustivamente, se dirigieron una última mirada cómplice, nunca nadie se enteraría no _debían enterarse_

El detective entró con paso cansado tallándose los ojos con evidente molestia, la cabeza le dolía un poco por el mero hecho de pensar en las mil maneras en las que Takeru o Mimi hubieran podido matar al Dr. Kido, y seguía en la línea de salida, debía investigar un poco más y hacer que todos fueran honestos, aunque tuviera que usar las tácticas que su maestro le había enseñado.

-Bien, continuemos- dijo el detective con un tono de voz un poco molesto- Tu, ponte de pie

Un joven alto que vestía un elegante traje negro se puso de pie y miró al detective sin miedo alguno, se veía decidido y bastante confiado

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que decirme- le respondió el detective retándolo con la mirada

El joven del traje negro le sonrió y se dispuso a hablar.

**Yo se :/ Corto, corto, CORTO pero no tenía mucha inspiración, ojala les haya gustado & sigan dejando Reviews :)**

**ACTUALIZACIÓN: viernes 15 de julio **

**ENJOY :D **

**Recuerden dejen REVIEWS no hace daño. **


End file.
